Code Geass Demon vs Demon
by CeroCero143
Summary: Hi just to tell you I'm not CeroCero, im his brother, anyways summary: A new threat has reason... he is being called the Original Demon, and the only one who can stop him is the revived Demon to stop him with help of some of his friends... LuluXCC warning
1. Chapter 1

**Hello... I'm CeroCero's older brother... for short you guys can call me C-brother... or w/e you guys prefer... Anyways.. CeroCero143 is doing fine... but his not going to update for some time, but he did say that he'll try to update in a week or so... if he can find the outline If you guys noticed that there was an update for the Return of the Fallen Warrior... I did that because I wanted to be nice and fix some mistakes that my brother made... his actually 12... so what can you do? Anyways to make it short and make it so that you guys will enjoy this... This story is going to be very similar to what my little bro made but is going to be not a lot of OC's, different format, no mature code stuff…. and of course Lelouch is alive in here... so enjoy!**  
00000000000000000000  
"Yes... I... create worlds...and destroy it... a new..." were the final words of the 99th emperor of Brittainnia... CC has been crying in the church... Jerimiah could not take the dead body of his majesty to a safe location because there were too much crowds so nor he and CC know where the dead body is...  
2 YEARS LATER:  
"Mistress CC you should eat something..." said Jerimiah as he came inside a room with a familiar green witch laying down in a bed and her head is covered with a pillow with her hands over it. She was wearing her prisoner's outfit.  
"Leave me alone..." that was all that CC could say... nothing more... nothing less... Jerimiah just released a sigh... she hasn't eaten anything ever since the death of Lelouch vi Brittainnia... known as Zero... known as the enemy of the world... Jerimiah took CC in to his orange farm house... he also took in Anya... one of the knight of rounds... Giving up, Jerimiah went downstairs and went to the living room, sitting in a couch and starting to think of a way to get his mistress out of this depression... He looked at the time in his watch in his farmer uniform and saw that it was 11:30pm. Then a familiar pink haired girl came into the living room, wearing a farmer's uniform and ofcourse with a emotionless face, she said, "Jerimiah... unidentified helicopter is coming our direction..."  
"What? Why are they here?" he asked.  
"I asked that... no answer... and they shot one of you're big orange trees... since it was in the way..."  
"That bastards, NO ONE DESTROYS MY PERFECT ORANGE TREE!" he yelled as he went in to the kitchen with was next to the living room with a wooden door. He was searching for something in one of the drawers... he took out a communicator earphone, and started to speak, "This is the owner of the orange farm... who gave you the rights to blast down my biggest tree?"…. No answer… "Alright… atleast tell me what's you're code… or I will be forced to take you down!"…still no answer… "Alright you guys asked for it!" and then Jerimiah took out a remote control and pressed a orange button. Then outside of the farm house, a couple of remote activated machine gun turrets came out as the orange trees went underground and covered with metal surfaces. Then the turrets started to fire at one helicopter that came into view.

The helicopter seemed to be unarmed, no matter they were in a restricted air space with no code and Jerimiah did not stop the turrets from firing.

In the mysterious helicopter:

"Are you ready?" asked the pilot. The pilot seemed to be in his 20's with black helmet, and wearing black sunglasses. He was dodging the bullets carefully.

"Of course… so I guess it's time for me to get off and get her to base…" said a calm, manly voice, holding onto a hanger, he was wearing a large blue robe, with some white and green undergarments that was able to be seen in his neck. He was also wearing blue pants… His face, however could not been seen, his face was covered by a sombrero.

"That is right," replied the pilot.

"Alright… wish me luck TT," and with that the mysterious blue robe man jumped down from the helicopter with no parashoot. The man landed on a turret and with the pressure from where he got off the helicopter destroyed one of the turrets.

Back at the farm house:

"WHAT? There's no way…. That can't be human…" said the shocked Jerimiah.

"Recorded..." said Anya recording on what happened…. Then when she relooked at the image she noticed that there were some blood coming from the mysterious man's body. "Is there a chance that he could be after CC?"

"That may be it! Comeon…. OH MY GOD! That can't be a normal human speed!" said Jerimiah, shocked again, that the man who jumped out of the helicopter dodged the bullets and destroying them with a knife.

"Jerry… you should hurry up… in any moment he may catch up…" said Anya as she went outside.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"To get the wagon of course…" said Anya, now she was no where to be seen in the house.

"Great… leaving me to do the hard job…." Said Jerimiah looking a bit pissed.

Then he went upstairs and opened the door that was first on the right. CC was still on the position that she was before. "What now? And what's with the turrets?" asked CC… speaking under the pillow.

"We need to get out now mistress CC!" yelled Jerimiah

"I don't want to… let him get me and torture me for all I care…"

"Guess I have no choice…" said Jerimiah as he approached next to CC's bed, she finally took her head out of the pillow and looked at Lelouch's faithful servant.

"What are you going to do?" asked CC

"Forgive me…" with that Jerimiah slammed his left hand into the back of CC's back. Her eyes widened and lost consciousness… "I have to thank Sayako for teaching me this trick…" and with that he took CC over his shoulder and dragged her outside to the back of the farm where Anya was waiting with a wagon with 2 horses.

"Bout time you got here Jerimiah… now drive," said Anya as she went back in the back of the wagon. Jerimiah went to the driver's part of the wagon and whipped the horses to run fast.

Back to the mysterious man:

"Damn… so they got away…" said the man to himself.

"_Did you get her yet?"_ yelled the pilot through a micro phone.

"They ran away… I'll get her and bring her to base… and you really don't have to look out for me… after all I can't die anymore," said the man, then he ran, almost fast as Suzaku's full speed, if not compared, maybe faster, to the road that Jerimiah took off.

Helicopter:

"Alright… well then… I guess I'll get started on phase 2," said the pilot as he went to the opposite direction to where Lelouch went.

Back to the runaways:

"Alright Jerimiah I think that we lost them… we should rest…" suggested Anya. They've been running away for about an hour.

"I guess you're right… the horses needs to rest…" said Jerimiah as he took the horses deep inside the forest, then stopped the horses, got off, took CC from the back of the wagon who was laying down who is still unconscious.

"What now Jerry?" asked Anya…

"I don't know… I guess we'll ask mistress CC that," answered Jerimiah as he put CC laying down to the tree.

"How long is she going to be out?"

"About couple of more hours…" said Jerimiah, then looked at Anya who was giving off a creepy aura. "What? It's not my fault that mistress CC was too depressed that she wanted to surfer."

"No… I'm wondering on why you don't know on when she is suppose to wake up…" said she.

"Well not my fault that Sayako forgot to tell me!"

"Of course blame the ninja who is not here right now…" said Anya.

Jerimiah couldn't help but sigh at the moment. Then he said, "Did you pack the blankets?"

"No… I thought that you were going to do that… after all… you were near to the blankets if I recall…" said Anya as she laid down next to CC and put her head on CC's shoulder's and fell asleep…

"Bad time to fall asleep you know…" said Jerimiah… no answer from the pink haired girl… "Guess we just have to survive through the night…"

Jerimiah, then, started a fire to keep the 2 girls warm… He knew that this was going to attract the mysterious man's attention… so Jerimiah stood guard. Then out of know where there was a explosion on where the farm was suppose to be. Jerimiah's eyes widened. _"Did he and the pilot bomb my orange house? I'm going to kill them!"_

Then he heard foot steps coming towards him and the 2 girls. Jerimiah took out his sword and got ready to defend the girls and himself. He predicted that it was going to be the man who destroyed the turrets… and he was right… when the man appeared there were few holes in the sombrero. "Man, Jerimiah you know on how to run to save people…" said the man, his face was still hidden behind the hat.

"Answer me! Who are you? Answer me or I'll kill you!" said Jerimiah as he pointed his hand sword at the man.

"Hehe… do you really think that you can kill me? I took down you're entire defense by myself for Christ's sake…" replied the man

"I can careless… now do you want to die? If you don't then answer my first question!" said orange boy.

"If you kill me you'll make CC very sad and put her into more depression than she is now you know… I know her better than anyone else…"

"What is you're name?" asked Jerimiah. The man didn't answer, instead walked towards CC and picked her up in his arms. "Let go of her!" yelled Jerimiah.

"You still can't guess who I am orange boy?" said the man. Anya was still sleeping but he was now sleeping on the roots of the tree.

"Don't call me orange you bastard!"

"Is that how you address the person who gave you that name?" said the mysterious man… Jerimiah's eyes widened….

"Mas…Master Lelouch?" said Jerimiah… sounding really shocked.

"Yes it is me Jerimiah… If you don't trust me then take off my hat since my hands are tied at the moment…" said the man

Jerimiah had to know… so he went towards the man, then took off the hat… then there Jerimiah bent down and bowed towards the man. "Master Lelouch! Please forgive me! I didn't know!" yelled the man… by this scream Anya woke up, she noticed that he was on the floor now…

"Jerimiah what now? EH?" yelled Anya with a surprising face for once… (I know that she is acting too ooc but this is how I'm going to put it now shut up)

"Anya… master Lelouch is alive!" said Jerimiah with tears coming down from his face as he looked towards Anya.

"Bu-But… the recording… the recording…the recording.." she kept saying recording over and over again.

"Anya… You should know that the demon never dies by a false hero," said Lelouch as the moon's light went down towards their position and revealing his face.

"I…see… so the fairy tale can have meaning to real life…" said Anya as she went back to her normal unemotional self.

"Now… there is a house not far form here… and I'm sorry… your house got blown up Jerimiah, and you should stand, I forgive you…" said Lelouch

"Of course… but why was my house blown up?" asked Jerimiah.

"Because some of the Geass order survived and you, Jerimiah, was the only one that prevented them from getting CC…so they were planning to blow your house and since CC is immortal, it would make it easier to get her, according to the intelligence."

"So… you saved us in a weird way?" asked Anya.

"Yes… but I have to say you really did a great job with the defense system… made me try on that," said Lelouch as he put CC on the wagon.

"Master Lelouch… how did you become so athletic?" asked Jerimiah.

"I'll explain that later… now you guys must be tired… I'll drive the wagon to a nice warm home," said Lelouch as he signaled both Anya and Jerimiah to get on the wagon. After that he drove the wagon outside of the forest and went to the opposite direction on where the explosion came from. (And no I did not make a mistake… don't make questions because it will probably going to be answered later on in this story … now shut up and read!)

0000000000000000000000000

CC's eyes started to open and gained consciousness. She looked around and saw that she was in a average sized room made up of woods… She then started to think, _"Dam it! Where am I? The last thing I remember is… JERIMIAH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

Then the door opened revealing Anya. "So you're awake…"

"Where am I Anya?" asked CC

"I don't know… I fell asleep as 'he' drove me and Jerimiah here…" said Anya

"Who's 'he'?"

"Find out for yourself… and pizza's almost ready…" said Anya as she went out of the room while leaving the door opened letting the sweet aroma scent of pizza into the room.

"Pizza…" said CC as her stomach started to grumble… "Alright… today I'll eat…" said CC.

Then the immortal witch went out of the room and turned left, revealing Jerimiah sitting in a couch. Jerimiah got up and bowed then said, "Good to see you awake mistress…"

"Give me one real good reason that I shouldn't kill you right now Jerimiah!" yelled CC. Jerimiah couldn't help but smirk. "And what's with that smirk?"

"I do have a good reason… but you might want to ask 'him'" said Jerimiah as he sat back down to the couch and turned on the TV that was infront of him.

"Okay who's 'he'?"

"Follow the scent of pizza mistress."

"Ugh! Verywell… but if this is not a good reason I'm going to make sure that this is your last day to see anymore of your precious oranges!" with that CC stomped passed Jerimiah on a hallway.

"Mistress… the kitchen is that way…" said Jerimiah as he pointed to his left revealing a door.

"I knew that!" yelled CC as she walked towards the door. Then for some reason her heart started to pump harder…. _"Must be that I'm finally getting some pizza… alright… wait… where is Anya go? Ah she might be the one who's… no then… okay… I'm confused… the more I think about this the more I'm going to regret… so… let's get this over with…"_

"Mistress is something wrong?" asked Jerimiah…. "You've been standing at the door for a while."

"No… nothings wrong Orange boy…" with that she opened the door. Her eyes widened… she saw her warlock cooking pizza… she could only see the back of his head, he was wearing the white shirt that is under the black part of the Ashford uniform, black pants, and he was wearing a pink apron.

The raven haired teen looked back and saw that CC was staring at him, "You know it is nice to stare… as you told me witch."

"Le…." She was speechless…

"Hmm? Why are you crying?" asked Lelouch as he got closer to CC.

Then the immortal witch ran towards Lelouch, while hugging him, she cried. Lelouch responded by hugging her back… She was still crying. "You know… how long are you going to hug me and cry at the same time? You know that the pizza is going to get burned you know."

"You…you always ruined the perfect moments for me you know Lelouch…" said CC as she stopped crying but still tears in her eyes and let go of Lelouch as he did the same…

"If I recall right this is my 2nd time…" said Lelouch as he went to the oven and took out a freshly baked Pizza. It had all the toppings that was in r2 episode 16.

"But… how… are you alive?" asked CC

"I'll explain that after you eat witch…" said Lelouch as he brought the pizza to the living room.

"He… he acts the same as always I guess… but he did change a little…" said CC to herself. Then she went into the living room and saw that Lelouch put the pizza on a table that was between the TV and Jerimiah.

"So I take it that I'm safe Mistress CC?" asked Jerimiah.

"Yes… for now you're safe Orange boy…" said CC as she rant to the pizza and started to eat.

"Master Lelouch how do you get her to eat? I made bunch of pizzas but she never ate one of mine…" said Jerimiah.

"Because you use orange instead of tomatoes!" said CC as she kept eating.

"Well then you should've said something to Jerimiah CC," said Lelouch as he took off his apron. Jerimiah got up and took the apron, then left the living room.

In matter of seconds the pizza was done. "Lelouch thank you!" said CC as she sat in the couch.

"Hmm? Just how long was it before you ate this?" asked Lelouch

"2 years… after you're death… how are you alive?" asked CC. Then Jerimiah came into the living room with Anya.

"Ah… now I guess I have some explaining to do…" said Lelouch. Jerimiah and Anya sat next the CC. Then Lelouch began:

_Flashback:_

_After Lelouch vi Brittainnia's death, his body was taken away by a man in his 20's, with black hair, who got him into a underground base. Lelouch started to breathe again after 5 hours. He noticed that he was in a dorm kind of room except it had one bed and nothing else. "Where am I?" asked Lelouch._

"_You're at my base Lelouch," said a calm voice._

"_Who are you? And how am I alive! I was supposed to die!" yelled Lelouch. As he got furious but his heart started to hurt._

"_You shouldn't move too much… and I guess I'll explain why you're still alive…" Lelouch gave a nod. "Did you're father contact you in any physical means before he died?" _

"_Yes… he put his right hand against my neck…" replied Lelouch_

"_Hmmm I guess that you can guess from there… The code is like a virus, it needs hosts to survived, and it gives the host immortality and other powers."_

"_So… the code came to me? Then why did I still have geass?" _

"_Since you got a code from a person that is not you're contractor you will still have Geass for a period of time… well for you're case, until you died."_

"_I guess that makes sense… but… why… why did you bring me here?" asked Lelouch looking more calm than before._

"_Because… if I did not bring you here you will have been discovered alive before… and since the code you have is not yours… you're regenerating ability will be much slower than other codes…" said the man_

"_Alright… I guess I owe you a thank you…" said Lelouch._

"_Don't be… oh… and the code increases you're speed 10 folds… so you'll be pretty much be fast as your friend Suzaku…" _

"_How do you know Suzaku?"_

"_I know a lot of things… oh and how rude of me… my name is TT."_

"_What… are you a code bearer?" asked Lelouch._

"_I had the code longer than CC has…. Much longer…" said TT_

"_Then why don't you wish for death? Did you even make contracts?" asked Lelouch._

"_No… why would I? after all I was the one who helped create geass."_

"_You made Geass?" yelled Lelouch as he jumped out of bed, but put his hand towards his heart because it was hearting like hell._

"_I told you to relax… and I HELPED to create geass, but I am not the one who created geass." Said TT_

"_Then who made it?" asked Lelouch as he sat back down in the bed._

"_That is a million dollar question as you people will call it." Said TT_

"_You don't know?"_

"_No… apparently not…. I know that it is odd but there were so many people who helped create geass that I don't know on who is the creator… to me everyone else looked like the creators."_

"_How many were there?"_

"_151…151 code bearers…" said TT_

"_That much?" asked Lelouch_

"_Yes… I'll explain more later… I need to talk to you about the remaining members of the Geass order."_

"_Alright… I'm all yours."_

_End of Flash back_

Anya recorded the entire thing, Jerimiah and CC were left shocked.

"So that's how I got the info… I made a call to TT a while ago… he'll be picking us up in about 8 more hours… so… 3 o'clock in the after noon…"

"Why that long?" asked Anya.

"He is getting prepared for the 'next phase' as he called it… I don't know about the plan…"

"Then why are you following him?" asked CC

"He saved me from going into a experimenting facility and a never ending hatred, so I do owe him that much," answered Lelouch.

"Master Lelouch… so do we just wait?" asked Jerimiah…

"Yes we just wait till then… oh and you can watch whatever you want to… And there's food in the kitchen… I'm going to be in my room…" with that Lelouch left.

"Alright then… what show Anya?" asked Jerimiah.

"You put on whatever…" said Anya.

"Alright then…" and then Jerimiah flipped to a random channel and started to watch 2012.

CC was uninterested in this followed where Lelouch went. She got into a room that was next to hers and there was Lelouch typing some stuff… He turned around, looked straight into CC's eyes and said, "You can ask any question or say anything you want CC…"

The immortal witch did not ask anything until she sat down in the bed in Lelouch's room. Then she said, "I want to know… why did you put me through 2 years of hell?"

"It was not my choice… I was in training so I couldn't help it… if I had a choice I would have came to you right away but TT and I did not know where you and Jerimiah were," answered Lelouch.

"Okay…. And why are the Geass orders after me but not you and TT?" asked CC

"You were easier to track…"

"Then…are you… immortal now?" asked CC

"Yes…" said Lelouch, then he noticed that CC was about to cry, he got up from his chair and sat next to CC and held her hand. "CC? why are you crying?"

"Its… I don't want you to surfer endless years of living…" said CC as she held Lelouch and started to cry… again.

"You are now showing some feelings?" asked Lelouch as he held her too.

"Quit ruining the moment Lelouch."

"Witch you should know better, anyways… I did promise to fulfill your true wish didn't I? What kind of a warlock would I be if I didn't keep a promise to my witch?"

"You're right…" said CC as she kept crying.

"CC you can cry if you want… after all… I'll be with you for eternity now…" said Lelouch as he stroked the witch's hair.

000000000000000000000000000

In a grey airship with a flat surface on top with some turrets underneath the bridge, there were couple of people dressed in the Geass order uniform. They were talking about if the return of the original Demon was true and was the one who gather them here. Then a person who was the same height as Lelouch, he had red eyes and red hair that was in a same hair style as Suzaku except a bit longer, he was wearing a red leather jacket with a white T-shirt and navy pants, showed up in front of them. Then he said, "Greetings the survivors of the Greass Order! I, IFINITY, welcome you to the OLEAN…"

"Why are you helping us? Why did you try to help us capture CC to continue our research?" asked of the survivors.

"I'm helping you because you guys know some more information about the sword of Akashia than me…" replied Infinity.

"Is Infinity your real name?" asked another member.

"No… my code name… I'm not going to release my real name just yet… not until you guys proved your usefulness to me."

"What are we? PAWNS?" yelled all the surviving members.

"No… you guys are people who have great knowledge that I don't know about… And I merely took an interest in the sword of Akashia awhile ago, long before your masters, both V.V. and Charles zi Brittainnnia."

"How old are you?" asked one of the members

"If I told you, will you guys help me as I will help you?" said Infinity.

"Yes" said all the remaining survivors.

"Not long before Adam and Eve ate the forbidden fruit."

Everyone was silent, the red head teen knew that he won, so he showed them a code mark in the back of his neck. Everyone was at shock again. "We will follow you…" said all of them at once…

"Very well… I thank you for your cooperation." Said Infinity with a smirk.

0000000000000000000000000

**I know… this chapter sucked… I should've asked GeassLord to help me but his away in a business trip and won't return till tomorrow and today was the only free time that I had for now… so if you guys find any mistakes please tell me, any hated comments are welcomed too… English and Grammer are not my best subjects… its my worst so please don't look down on me….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I decided to go on since I was getting some views… but I might not continue this depending on my free time… I know that the 1****st**** chapter sucked but what can you do? I'm not good at making the beginning chapters… I'm more of a AU writer… but what can you do? Anyways on to the story:**

0000000000000

Next thing C.C. knew was the she was laying down in a bed with a blanket over her… when she stood up she saw Lelouch typing in a computer… Then Lelouch turned his chair around towards CC and said, "Good morning sleeping beauty… did you sleep well?" asked Lelouch.

"I guess… wait… when did I fell asleep?" asked CC

"Well you cried yourself to sleep… and it's 2 o'clock so you woke up an hour earlier before our ride came…" he said.

"Then… TT… can he be really trusted? I mean how did he get the information about the Geass Order?" asked CC

"Do you want to know why?" asked Lelouch.

CC gave a nod saying yes. Lelouch took a sigh then said, "I was the spy so I know on who the leader is and what space ship that they are in…"

"Oh… that changes things…" said CC as she looked down.

"What's the matter?" asked Lelouch as he went towards CC and sat next to her.

"Lelouch… how do you plan to stop this guy? Does he have any weapon? Does he even know that you're alive?" asked CC looking really concerned.

"My dear witch," said Lelouch as he stroked CC's hair, "There is nothing to be worried about… I plan to stop him using the Black Knights… since TT does not have a decent amount of men at his disposal and he only has 5 good knightmares… and he does not know that I'm alive… not yet alteast…"

"Okay… I feel a bit better knowing that you have a plan and knowing that you're going to be safe for now…" said CC as she kissed Lelouch on the cheek.

"CC… why are you acting different all of a sudden? The last time I saw you act like this was the day before the Zero Requiem…" asked Lelouch.

"Because… you are my warlock and you are a good promise keeper…" replied CC

"I see… anyways, I'm done with what I have to do for now… lets go see on what Jerimiah and Anya are doing…" said Lelouch with a warm smile.

CC couldn't help but blush a little… "And why are you blushing?" continued Lelouch.

"Because… you gave a good smile to me…" said CC

"That makes no sense…" said Lelouch.

"Boya, you are the one who ruins the moments now…" said CC. "Anyways I'm going ahead and see what Anya and Jerimiah are doing before you…" and CC went out of the room and towards Anya and Jerimiah.

"You really are acting weird CC…" said Lelouch as he followed CC.

When both of them got there they saw that Jerimiah was eating some oranges and Anya was just watching a movie… when Jerimiah noticed Lelouch, he stood up and bowed towards them.

"Jerimiah you should really relax… I am no longer your prince, or your majesty…" said Lelouch.

"But even though you relinquished your title, even though you don't want me to do this, even though you used to be an emperor, I will still follow you with my life master Lelouch, I am a loyal servant to Marrianne, and even though you told me that you killed her in C's world the day before your death I will still follow you… since that is what lady Marrianne would've wanted…" said Jerimiah, still bowing.

"Very well… but you really don't have to act so formal… act more normal to me… and when we get to the Black Knights you really shouldn't act like this…" said Lelouch.

"What ever you say my lord!" yelled Jerimiah as he stopped bowing.

"Gosh orange boy! How much oranges have you eaten?" yelled CC

"Uhh… 2….3 dozens?" said Jerimiah

"Four dozens Jerimiah…" said Anya.

"Ah yes… 4 dozens or oranges!" said Jerimiah so proudly.

"Jerimiah, Lelouch only made the orange stuff for his own good… there is no reason for you to eat oranges just for that!" said CC

Lelouch, then, went to the kitchen, not saying anything to them. "Well… to tell you the truth… I really do love oranges!" said Jerimiah.

"He really does… I've seen him eat like 10 dozens of oranges before Lelouch took us…" said Anya, still watching a movie.

"Well… then I guess I'll see on what Lelouch is doing…" said CC as she went inside the kitchen and Jerimiah went back and started to eat more oranges from his pocket.

0000000000000000

As CC came inside the room, she saw Lelouch eyes widen as he looked inside the fridge… "Lelouch what's wrong?" asked CC

"Jerimiah took our year supply of oranges… *sigh* he really did love oranges… even before I said anything about Orange back then…" said Lelouch as he went to the sink and started to wash some dishes.

"Oh? So you knew him before the orange thing?" asked CC

"Yes, I did meet him, I do remember him asking some servants to bring some oranges to him… he is addicted to orange as you are addicted to pizza witch."

"So there is someone like me? Who is addicted to something like me? I wonder who is more obsessed… me or him…" said CC with a smirk.

"Don't get any funny ideas… I just barely passed through my days in the past with your obsession of pizza…" said Lelouch as he pointed his left arm to CC.

"Fine… what ever warlock… oh look it's 2:55… we should get ready soon warlock…" said CC.

"Yes your right… we really don't need anything… we just have to wait outside…" said Lelouch, after that he left the room and told Jerimiah and Anya to get ready.

"Guess, there are more entertainments to come…" said CC to herself as she went out of the kitchen.

Then, she saw Lelouch putting on a blue robe and a sombrero. "Are you actually going to wear that?" asked the immortal witch.

"Well… I do need to hide my identity before we get to the black knights…" said Lelouch as he went outside, and CC followed him followed by Jerimiah and Anya.

When they were outside, a black limo came in front of them. Then when the window opened it revealed a spiky blue haired man with blue eyes. "Good to see you TT…" said Lelouch.

"Good to see you too… I see that you got the last key…" said TT…

"Yes I did…" said Lelouch.

"_Wait… am I just a tool to him now?"_ thought CC…

"Good… now come in with your girlfriend and the knights…" said TT.

"You should really stop teasing… you really are not good at that…" said Lelouch as he opened the door, TT slid over, Anya went into the car first, then Jerimiah, then CC, and finally Lelouch.

Lelouch noticed something wrong with CC… she looked a bit sad… "CC? what's wrong?"

"N-nothing…" said CC as she looked away.

"Oh come now… you can't get away from the problem that easily now… tell me what's wrong?" continued Lelouch.

"W-well… am I… just a…tool to you now?" asked CC with some hesitation.

"No…" a fast and direct answer from the dead 99th emperor of Brittainnia. "TT called you a key because 3 of us are the last remaining Code bearers… and once the enemy has the rest of us… they can complete the sword of Akasha again…"

"So… that's why…" said the grey witch looking a bit relieved.

Jerimiah and Anya were talking to each other about on where they were going and who was going to ask on where they were going… then Jerimiah finally said, "Master Lelouch where are we going?"

"We are going to my base Jerimiah…" said TT.

"And how long?" asked Anya.

"About 5 minute… it's not far from here," replied Lelouch.

"Then we just wait for that much time?" asked CC.

"Yes we do my witch…"

5 minutes later:

They were inside a cave, everything was dark, then lights started to come out, they were inside a military base. Then TT went outside, opened the door so that everyone else can come out. "Now… Lelouch I guess you are ready to show to the Black Knights that the Demon Emperor cannot die?" asked TT

"Oh yes.. I'm ready… and I take it that the Knightmares for CC, Anya, and Jerimiah are ready?" asked Lelouch.

"Yes they are… now if you would follow me people…" said TT, he went into a hallway with Lelouch while Lelouch signaled the others to follow him. Then, at the end of the hallway, there were 5 Knightmares… One was the Shinkiro with energy wings, the other was a Pink Lancelot Albion, Moldred, and a Orange Southernand with 2 green lances for its hand. The 5th one was caped around by a large robe.

"Jerimiah and Anya… I take it that you guys remember on how to pilot?" asked TT.

"Yes we do… but… how does that Southernland work?" asked Jerimiah.

"The weapon has the same functions as the Siegfried… But since I had very limited resources, I could only make a Southernland with 2 of the Siegfried's weapon, it works the same way, except it is like a lance now… do you think that you can pilot it?" asked TT again.

"So… same function as the Westernland Sieg?" asked Jerimiah.

"Yes." Said Lelouch.

"Then I think that I'll be able to drive…" said Jerimiah.

"Good… now on we go people… my Knightmare is no where near completion since it is a complicated form of Knightmare… and since all 4 of your Knightmares take less time to make, I decided to make your Knightmares…" said TT as he went off to the darkness.

"Alright… now go on your Knightmares… and go check if you guys remember on what to do…" said Lelouch.

"Yes Your Majesty!" yelled Jerimiah as he rushed towards the Orange Southernland.

"Alright…" said Anya as she went towards the Moldred.

"Yea… and Lelouch?" said CC

"Yes?" asked Lelouch.

"Can you really trust him?" asked CC

"Yes, I do trust him…" said Lelouch

"Bu-but… what if-" CC was about to ask more questions but was cut off by a kiss from Lelouch.

"Witch you ask to many questions… I do trust him… if he makes any false move I'll take care of him… now go to the Albion and check if you can pilot it or not…" said Lelouch as he went towards the Shinkiro.

"Alright…" said CC with a blush.

**1234567890**

Infinity, sitting on a red throne chair with a red wine in his right arm (am I going over board with the red?), took out his phone and said, "Are the high-breads ready yet?"

"Yes they are…" replied a voice.

"Good… now get all of them to attack Tokyo…" said Infinity as he took a sip of his wine.

"All of them sir?" said the voice.

"Yes all of them… they really don't cost much and the high-breads can be created fast, so why not send them a message saying on who we are with our full power?"

"I understand… all 1,000,000 high-breads will launch within 24 hours sir…"

"Good… now time for my welcoming speech…" said Infinity as he rose from his chair, leaving his red wine.

**1234567890**

Inside a conference room, Nunually, with Zero/Suzaku, and other senators, were sitting on a large round table, talking about what they can do to keep up the peace that has lasted for 2 years after the death of the Demon Emperor. Then a large screen came down and showed a picture of Infinity with a smirk. Everyone was stunned. Zero took out his phone and said, "Who gave the authority to turn on the TV without letting us in it?"

"N-no one sir!" replied a voice in a phone.

"Greetings Senators!" said Infinity. "I am Infinity, I, who is everything while Zero is nothing. Zero is the bringer of peace while I am the bringer of destruction…"

"What do you want? Is that all you wanted to say?" said one of the senators as he got up.

"No… I have a deman…" said Infinity.

"A demand?" said all the senators including Zero and Nunually.

"I request that you give Japan to us… and everyone in it! As we speak."

Everyone was stunned again… they were all in Japan… in other words, giving up Japan now means that world has to surrender with the senators taken hostage.

"And we don't?" said Nunually, keeping her cool.

"Then I'll send my army to wipe you all out…" said Infinity, as a large scene came up, revealing 1,000,000 armies of alien like figures, (If you guys know Starcraft 2, then it's the Blue Xelnaga's. if you don't know, look it up or ask your friends… sorry, too lazy to type the description.)

"What are those?" asked another senator.

"They are called the high-breads… they are stronger any average Knightmares… The pilots have full control on what they want… there piloting skills are like the knight of rounds… so are you willing to fight for you lives even knowing this?" said Infinity as a picture of him showed up again.

Then the room became noisy. Some Senators were talking about if they should give up but some said no and that Zero will do something about it. Then Zero/Suzaku decided that it was his time to speak up… "Infinity, do you honestly want us to believe that we are all willing to give up when we have come so far with peace? And even we surrender to you… are you willing to spear the people of Japan?"

"Hahahaha… You're right… you haven't heard my terms if you surrender… I will leave no one alive… I only need Zero, Empress Nunually, and the country Japan," said Infinity.

"WHAT?" yelled Nunually.

"So either way, we'll all die…" said Zero..

"That is right," replied Infinity.

Then the Senators looked at each other and nodded. "WE WILL FIGHT!" yelled all of them.

"I see that you all have made your answers… if you would have surrendered, I would have given you guys a swift death, but since that you guys are not willing to give up… I will make your death torturous! My army will arrive within 24 hours! I suggest you get your best man ready for battle!" yelled Infinity went blank.

"Empress Nunually, you should get to safety," said one of the Senates.

"No I wish to help!" yelled Nunually.

"No Empress… your safety is our main priority," said Zero.

"Bu-but he said that he need you also…" said Nunually.

"Yes but Zero has advanced Knightmare skills, he'll be safe… and even he captures Zero, he still needs you… so you, my empress, you will be our last hope…" said another Senate.

"B-but.. I want to help!"

"You gave your all in the past, it's time for us to protect the peace… you need to get to the underground base number 1837…" said Zero.

"Alright then… best of luck to you all…" said the empress as she left the room with Zero pushing her wheel chair.

"Nunually…" said Zero.

"It's okay… I really don't have any Knightmare skills and I can't help in battle field. So… please… Suzaku… please be careful…" said Nunually

"I will…" said Zero. Nunually was the only one who knew about Zero being Suzaku btw… Kallen was able to figure out the Zero Requiem but not Zero's identity…

Then they finally stopped at an elevator. "I'll be fine from here Suzaku… get ready for the battle that is going to happen tomorrow…" said Nunually as she used her controls to move her wheel chair into the elevator.

"I will…" said Zero. Then the elevator door closed. Then Zero took out his phone and said, "Get the Lancelot Albion within 24 hours!"

"Right away!" said a voice from the phone.

**1234567890**

Everyone in Japan were having fun and enjoying the peace… There was not one major problem that they had to deal with for the past 2 years… then… what they heard from Zero… put all of them into panic mode. "CITIZENS OF JAPAN! I, ZERO HAVE BAD NEWS…" said Zero with a pause. "JAPAN IS GOING TO BECOME A WARZONE! I AM SORRY THAT WE COULD NOT KEEP THIS PEACE… SOMEONE NAMED INFINITY WILL ATTACK JAPAN WITHIN 24 HOURS! SO, YOU SHOULD ALL MOVE TO THE GHETTO ON REAGION 243… IF YOU DON'T KNOW THEN ASK THE POLICE… AND ONCE AGAIN… I AM SORRY THAT I COULD NOT KEEP THE PEACE…" and with that the screen went black and everyone went into their home and pack their stuff and got ready to move to Ghetto 243.

**1234567890**

"Guess that's our cue... we have 24 hours to get ready ourselves and help the Black Knights…" said T.T.

"Indeed… in other words… 24 hours till everything will begin…" said Lelouch.

"Get some rest… and tell the others about tomorrow's plan…" said T.T.

"I will…"

**1234567890**

**Yea… not much to say… oh… you guys may call me starcraft geek or what ever… but I thought that it was fitting… I will have more description about what they are for later on the story… and sorry, I am not a good at starting stories… if it is boring, then please just last until for like 2 more chapters… and if you guys think that this is gay either stop reading or you can give me suggestions… anyways English is not my best subject so don't patronize me about grammars. And my brother will make his on Thursday… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright sorry for some delay... I had a lot of homework, Tests, etc,etc...**  
**And thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it... This is not going to be that long if I can help myself to make this short... (Most likely not)... And I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS!**  
**1234567890**  
After 24 hours: Everyone in Japan were in the nearest underground shelter that they could find. And only a small number of the Black Knights decided to go to the underground shelter to keep things under control. Empress Nunually was sent to into an imperial shelter about 100 stories under ground. The Black Knights stationed themselves in Tokyo since Infinity sent them another message saying on where they were going to attack. Zero/Suzaku and the Black Knights were preparing themselves for the worst. Kallen, through the radio, then asked Zero, "Zero why would Infinity want to tell us on where he would be attacking? Couldn't this be a trap?"  
"Maybe, but we should get ready for the worst just in case... and Infinity might want to have a fair battle and laugh at us if we lose..." replied Zero over the radio. Kallen was in the Guren Seiten, and Zero was in the Lancelot Albion, and there were some familiar knightmare frames like Tristian, Zangestu, etc...  
"ZERO!" yelled Todoh through his knightmare, "I got visual! What should we do?"  
Then the Black Knights saw the enemies 'high-breads'. "Engage! Don't let them win for if they do all hope is lost... FOR JAPAN!" yelled Zero as he charged with his Lancelot holding 2 VARIS.  
"FOR JAPAN!" yelled the entire Black Knights as they followed Zero's lead.  
The high-breads then started to fire blue orbs at the Black Knights with their right hands. Kallen blocked the orbs with her radient wave surge, then extended her right arm and grabbed one of the blue alienlike knightmares. When she exploded it, it gushed out blue liquid. "Zero, what the hell are these thing? they almost feel like they're humans or something."  
The Lancelot Albion firing the VARIS at the enemies also notice that the enemy forces gushed out blue liquid when they died. Then as the liquid landed on the buildings, it stained it like blood. "For now worry about taking the enemy forces out! we'll worry about them later!" yelled Zero to Kallen.  
"Roger!"  
The fight seemed to go on. The Black Knights has lost more than half of there forces, only 576 knightmare frames remaining for them. While the enemies' number didn't seemed to decrease at all. "Damn it Zero! What now?" yelled Tamaki over the radio.  
_"Tamaki, still being able to pilot. I'm surprised." _thought Zero. "Don't stop engaging them!"  
When the Lancelot threw away it's VARIS, the enemy forces seemed to retreat. Then a big, gigantic, purple monstrous like alien showed up, 2 tentacles on his left and right side, has 2 large claws. (Look up Starcarft 2 Hybrid Reaver on google or something to get a better detail). It was 3 times bigger than the Gawain.  
"WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Gino.  
"GRRRRRRERRRR!" yelled the monster.  
"Probably there special unit, all units fire!" yelled Suzaku.  
All the Black Knights knightmare's fire power didn't seemed to do anything. The bullets seemed to just bounce off. Then the Lancelot tried to slash the monster, but then it disappeared and showed behind him. "What?" yelled Zero as he got hit but one of it's claws. The force was too great that it pushed the Lancelot towards the ground with such force that it couldn't regain it's position. "Come on move!" yelled Zero as he tried to regain balance with his Lancelot. Nothing happened. Then he prepared for the worst, but Kallen was able to catch him. "Thanks Q-1"  
"Your welcome Zero..." said Kallen as she slowly put down the Lancelot. The Lancelot Albion was in terrible shape right now, it's left and right arm were torn apart, and it's right knee and below got blown up.  
Kallen was about to tell Zero/Suzaku to get back to base but then a force pulled her knightmare up. "What?" yelled Kallen.  
Now she was up to the monster right in it's ugly face. Then it moved it's left arm and the Guren was forced down towards a building. The Guren's wings were torn apart, and it's right arm and left leg were destroyed. "Damn it!" cried Kallen.  
Then Todoh and the other knightmare frames charged towards the monster to attack with there swords. Now the monster sent out a large green explosion force. All the rushing Knightmares were pushed back and landed to the ground or the building.  
"What was that?" asked Gino.  
"I don't know but my Knightmare is suddenly out of energy!" yelled Todoh.  
"Same here!" yelled the other Black Knights.  
Now the monster used it's force and brought up the broken Guren and threw it next to the Lancelot facing up words. Now the monster went high in the air and went straight down with such speed, much faster than the the speed of the Lancelot and the Guren combined.  
"NO!" yelled Suzaku and Kallen.  
Then a a white beam came and pushed the purple monster towards a building.  
Suzaku and Kallen then both released a sigh of relief. When they looked through their monitor to find out on who it was they were speechless. It was the Shinkiro with energy wings. "Le-lelouch..." mumbled Kallen still with her shock.  
Zero/Suzaku was speechless. Then the monster showed up looking up at the Shinkiro. Then it tried to use it's force power but the Shinkiro used it's force field which let the knightmare stay in place.  
"GRRRR!" cried the monster as he disappeared and showed up behind the Shinkiro and tried to slam both of it's hand towards Shinkiro but then a Pink Lancelot Albion tried to slash the beast. But missed because it teleported out of the way.  
Everyone of the Black Knights were in shock. 2 Knightmare frames are taking care of the monster while the entire Black Knight forces couldn't even take care of it. Now the multiple black beams and a lightening hit the beast in the back. Forcing him to fall down.  
Then ones who fired the blasts were the Moldered and the Western-land Siege. The monster tried to get back up but then everyone who were able to damage the beast fired either the zerobeam, VARIS, hydron canon, or a lightening shock at the beast not giving a chance to recover. The beast cried in pain and then exploded splattering purple liquid against the buildings, floors,, Guren and the Lancelot Albion (White)  
"For the survivors, meet us in Building 36 in Shinjiko Ghetto in 4 hours. I'll be waiting for you guys there. Bring as many people as you like Zero," said a voice through the Shinkiro.  
Kallen eyes widened even more, "_that voice... that can't be!" _yelled Kallen in her head.  
_"Lelouch...I... that... that can't be you! I killed you with my own 2 hands..." _thought Suzaku while trembling.  
**1234567890**  
"What the hell?" yelled Infinity.  
"S-sir... The Reaver was lost..." replied a voice. "Should we pursue with the rest of our troops?"  
"No... lets regroup first... we've done on what we showed up to do..." said Infinity sounding defeated.  
**1234567890**  
The people were still inside the underground shelter just incase, Nunually was not even contacted on what happened. The survivors of the Black Knights then met in a large room. When Zero entered the room, there was nothing but silence between the crowds. Then he said, "I thank you for all your bravery... and the pilot of the Shinkiro seems to be our ally so I-"  
"But wasn't that Lelouch?" yelled one of the members.  
"Yea! the only one that we've seen on who can pilot the Shinkiro was Lelouch vi Brittainnia!" yelled another  
Then there was a commotion about Lelouch and the Shinkiro.  
"ENOUGH!" yelled Zero  
Then everyone settled down. "I'll be going to Building 36 with Kallen, Todoh, and Gino. The rest of you are to remain here until you guys receive other wise. Any objections?"  
No one objected. Now Zero left the room and met Kallen, Todoh, and Gino in a black mini van. "You sure that it'll be fine with just the 4 of us Zero?" asked Todoh.  
"Don't worry, if he was our enemy he would have killed us back there but he let us live, and I am curious to find out on who the pilots are," said Zero.  
"Then what are we waiting for? Lets get going!" said Gino as he went to the driver's seat.  
"Would you take this a bit more seriously?" yelled Kallen as she got in the back seat followed by Todoh then Zero.  
Everyone was silent until they got to their location. The building of there location was a tall blue building. When they got inside after they got outside the van, leaving it outside the building, the building was empty, no stairs, no upstairs, nothing but a large empty room. "What is this?" said Kallen. Todoh was wearing a black knight's uniform, Kallen was still wearing her plug suit, and Gino was wearing his knight of rounds uniform.  
"Is this a trap?" said Todoh.  
"Oh this is not a trap," said a voice, but was different from what was said from the Shinkiro. It was a girl's voice.  
"Who's there?" yelled Zero.  
"Nice to see you too Zero, the one who killed my warlock," said the voice again as she finally was able to come into view. She had a long silky green hair wearing a white stray jacket and holding a cheese-kun doll.  
"C.C.!" yelled the 4.  
"Nice to see you guys too," said C.C. emotionlessly.  
"What is this?" yelled Todoh, "You are supposed to be dead!" and he tried to reach for his gun but Zero held out his hand.  
"NO!" yelled Zero.  
"But Zero she's-" said Todoh.  
"No means no Todoh," said Zero as he put his hand down and looked at C.C., "Why did you summon us here?"  
"I did not summon you here," said C.C.  
"HUH?" yelled Kallen.  
"What do you mean you are not the one who summoned us here?" yelled Gino.  
"I wasn't the one who summoned you guys here, he did," said C.C. with a smile.  
Everyone stood still shocked. "What do you mean 'he'?" asked Zero.  
"L.L. at your service. " said a man's voice. Everyone in the room besides C.C. looked around.  
Then the man came into view, everyone was shocked to find on who it was. The man looked to be in his teen, raven hair, purple eyes, and wearing an Ashford Academy uniform. It was Lelouch vi Brittainnia! Then Kallen reached for Todoh's hidden pistol and pointed at the teen.  
"How are you still alive?" yelled Kallen with an angry face.  
"Please Kallen you should put the gun down," said C.C.  
"If I told you guys, you guys won't believe me," said Lelouch  
"Try us," said Todoh  
"I'm immortal," said Lelouch, "Without intending to be."  
"Okay, tell us the real reason," said Gino.  
"I told you guys that you won't believe me."  
"Why did you save us? So that you can finish the job from 2 years ago?" said Kallen.  
"Hmm? Kallen I thought that you would have figured it out by now…" said C.C. as she went next to Lelouch.  
"Please put your gun down, I only came here to talk," said Lelouch.  
Kallen didn't budge. "Why should we trust a word that you would say?" said Todoh  
"You don't have to trust me, you just have to listen to what I have to say," said Lelouch.  
Todoh looked at Lelouch in the eye. Then Zero went forward and faced Gino, Todoh, and Kallen. "We should atleast listen to what he has to say, we owe him that much," said Zero.  
"Fuck you Zero! I'm going to shoot him, if he says that he is immortal and he is telling the truth then he won't die!" yelled Kallen.  
"I am immortal, but weaker than any other immortals," said Lelouch. "So I would like it very much if you would put down your gun now… or I am not going to able to stop on what's going to happen next."  
"Screw you!" yelled Kallen.  
"I would listen to him if I were you…" said C.C.  
Then Gino went in front of Kallen and said, "Come on let's at least here him out."  
"Who's side are you on Gino? Todoh are you with me?" said Kallen looking towards Todoh.  
"No… Gino's right, we should atleast here him out," replied Todoh.  
"Kallen put your gun down now! That's an order!" yelled Zero.  
"Get out of the way if you don't want to die!" yelled Kallen. She was really about to fire.  
Zero/Suzaku's live on geass activated and took Gino and move out of the way. When Kallen was really about to shoot Lelouch, a bullet was fired towards the ground, a feet away from where Kallen was standing. Then Anya Anstream came into view towards Lelouch. Then Jerimiah.  
"What is this?" yelled Todoh.  
"I warned you guys… and like I said I only came here to talk, I would really appreciate it if you, Kallen, will listen…" said Lelouch.  
"Why should I listen to you after all that you've put us through in the past?" said Kallen.  
"Because after Zero killed Lelouch, peace came about in the world didn't it?" said C.C.  
"You mean… this was set up?" asked Gino and Todoh at the sametime.  
"Yes… Jerimiah and Anya that'll be all, you guys may return to your knightmares if you wish," said Lelouch.  
"As you say my lord," said Jerimiah as he went towards the darkness behind him.  
"Whatever," said Anya as she followed Orange boy's lead.  
"Now, Kallen you should put your gun down," said Gino.  
Kallen then did put her gun down but her face was still mad. "Fine!" yelled Kallen.  
"Now explain yourself Lelouch!" yelled Todoh.  
"Zero you should come towards us first," said Lelouch.  
Then the masked man did so. "What are you doing Zero! I thought that we were just going to talk!" yelled Todoh.  
"Now, Suzaku you might want to take off your mask now," said Lelouch.  
Everyone's eyes widen. Suzaku did what Lelouch told him to do. "You better have a god dam good reason why I did this," said Suzaku  
"Yes I do... I need to be Zero again... for now..." said Lelouch.  
"Then couldn't we just swap places without letting them see me?" said Suzaku.  
"Then how would you help?"  
"Good point Lelouch..." said Suzaku.  
"Suzaku! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" yelled Todoh.  
"We planned my death to bring peace, the peace was suppose to last an eternity or atleast a couple of hundred of years but you guys failed to keep that peace so it was a good thing that I got the code from Charles zi Brittainnia," said Lelouch.  
Then Gino went over to Suzaku and their faces were close... too close. Then Gino backed away and said, "Yep it's him alright."  
"Just how many more secrets are you holding form us?" asked Kallen.  
"A lot," replied C.C.  
"I'll explain the situation, and you guys will help me," said Lelouch.  
"Don't you dare use your Geass on us!" yelled Kallen as she pointed the pistol at Lelouch again. Then Lelouch burst into laughter. "What's so funny?"  
"Why do you think that I need to use my Geass on you guys? and Kallen, you would be unaffected by it," said Lelouch.  
"Why is she unaffected by your Geass?" asked Todoh.  
"That is one of the reasons why I summoned Suzaku here, I knew that he would bring you guys, but I was not expecting Gino..." said Lelouch.  
"W-he-hell... so you are not bright as you used to be..." said Gino.  
"Shut up Gino, and Kallen put your gun down before Jerimiah and Anya shows up again!" yelled Todoh.  
"Thank you... and how about this? You guys ask the questions that you guys want to know and I'll just answer them..." said Lelouch.  
Kallen and the other then looked at each other. They didn't know on what to ask. Then Suzaku said, "I have one... what are we up against?"  
"Ahhh a good question Suzaku, we are up against on what we call the Original Demon, he is responsible for all the chaos in the world, and ever since my plan, the Zero Requiem, he had no choice but to come out from the shadows to pull the peace away from the world."  
Then Todoh asked a question, "Why is Suzaku still alive?"  
"Lelouch used his geass on me to live when he still had his geass..." said Suzaku.  
Then Gino spoke, "Now for mine, what the hell are those alien, things?"  
"Oh you mean the high-breads and the Reaver? A thousand of the high-breads can be made by using one skin cell... while the Reavers needs a meter long skin cell," said Lelouch.  
"You mean like cloning?" asked Gino.  
"Precisely," said C.C.  
"But then shouldn't he have more troops and overwhelmed us?" asked Todoh.  
"He could have, but his purpose for sending a portion of his troops were to show on what you guys are up against, he likes to torment his enemies," said Lelouch.  
Then everyone looked at Kallen, she jumped back in shock and said, "What?"  
"Well it's your turn now..." said Gino.  
"Uhhh... since when did we ever ask about turns?" asked Kallen.  
"We never did," replied C.C.  
"Alright then my question is this... where the hell did you get your Knightmares?"  
"T.T..." said C.C.  
"T.T.? whose that? your brother or something C.C.?" asked Kallen.  
"He is a friend Kallen and he had enough resources to make our knightmares..." said Lelouch.  
"I have another question," said Suzaku, "Who are the high-breads and who are the Reavers?"  
"High-breads are the blue ones and the Reavers are the purple ones... high-breads and Reavers are controlled automatically through a chip inside there heads. Only one order, kill the Black Knights. But they have no brains, but the Reavers have excellent battle tactics, even better than yours Todoh." said Lelouch.  
Todoh gave a grunt in anger. "The Reavers, as you all have seen, has special abilities, teleporting, gavity force, and the sonic wave surge. The Reavers has the power to disappear for a limited amount of time, 5 seconds the max, and show up any where they want as long as they can see there destination, but they can't teleport to a building or inside a Knightmare. The gravity force is when the Reaver wraps you around with air, you can only stop it if you try to slash through it at the right time or use a large shield around you. The sonic wave surge is a giant explosion wave, strong enough to shut down any unit in 1,00,000 miles radius. And the Reaver is physically stronger than any Knightmare, and it's shell is designed to protect it from any fire arms. The problem is that when you try to attack it head on, he'll either use his gavity force or sonic wave or his claws," continued Lelouch.  
"Then, if it's shell protects the Reaver from any firearms, how were you guys able to destroy it?" asked Kallen.  
"I was just about to get that part, if a massive blast attacks the shell at a single point, the blast is able to destroy the shell along with the Reaver."  
"Alright...one last question... who is Infinity and what is his groups name?" asked Todoh.  
"Infinity is the Original Demon like I told you before, and his group does not have a name...the survivors of the Geass Orders are helping him..."  
"Why does he need they're help?" asked Suzaku.  
"Sword of Akasha," said C.C.  
Suzaku stood still. Then Kallen said, "Sword of what?"  
"Sword of Akasha, a weapon that can kill God... and a weapon that can kill humanity if you modify it..." said C.C.  
"And do you honestly want us to believe that this Sword of Akasha is real?" said Todoh.  
"Yes," said Lelouch.  
"I thought that you'll tell us on what we were up against... and his plan... for all I heard about his plan was complete nonsense!" yelled Todoh.  
"Like I said before, it is your decision to believe us or not... for now why don't you guys stay on our underground base for today?" said Lelouch.  
"So that you can kill us?" asked Gino.  
"No... you guys are still needed for T.T.'s future plans..." said Lelouch.  
"Oh so you don't know his plans?" asked Suzaku  
"I do know... but I called it my plans then I would be lying... and the people that I hate more than my parents are those who lie for their own good," said Lelouch then he turned back, "Alright Jerimiah turn of the lights!"  
Then the lights went on, in front of all of them were the Western-land Siege, Moldred, Shinkiro, and the Pink Lancelot Albion. And a small door behind the Shinkiro. And Jerimiah and Anya stood on top of there Knightmares.  
"Now would you guys like to sleep here for the night?" asked Lelouch.  
Todoh then came up to Lelouch and said, "Very well."  
This surprised everyone including C.C. and Lelouch. Then Kallen said, "Todoh are you nuts? He can kill us in our sleep for all we know!"  
"Then he could've killed us when we were talking with his Knightmares!" yelled Todoh.  
"There's no arguing that Kallen," said Gino.  
"Don't tell me that your siding with Lelouch!" yelled Kallen.  
"You may go back alone and tell them that I have returned if you want, but think this, if you tell them, it'll cause chaos on the rest of the order that is till exist," said Lelouch.  
"FINE! I'll stay with you here!" yelled Kallen.  
"Lelouch is not forcing you to stay here you know Kallen," said Suzaku.  
"Shut up you phony!" yelled Kallen.  
"She made her decision, if you through the door, Sayako will show you guys to your rooms..." said Lelouch.  
"You planned this!" yelled Kallen.  
"Yes Q-1, I've planned this from the start, and besides, you guys need a comfortable rest since you guys are the only ones that does all the work around the Black Knights..." said Lelouch.  
"Hehe, you always thought about every move that you were about to make in the future Lelouch, you haven't changed..." said Suzaku.  
Lelouch smiled at him, "And when you guys arrive to your rooms, you'll find 3 sets of cloths to choose from. And I would like to have my Zero uniform back Suzaku after you are done changing."  
"Alright, then what are we waiting for! wait, are there going to be foods?" asked Gino.  
"You'll all find food in your rooms, you guys can share a room if you want like what me and Lelouch are doing..." said C.C.  
"Alright! Lets go then!" yelled Gino as he ran towards the door.  
"I hope that you are in our side as you have said," said Todoh as he passed by Lelouch.  
Kallen then ran towards Lelouch and asked, "Why are you and C.C. sharing a room?"  
"Because she's too used to sleeping either next to me or sleeping in my bed or any other bed that is mine..." said Lelouch.  
"And I have one last question," said Kallen.  
"Very well."  
"Are we another chess peace to you? And what am I to you?"  
"You're still on about that? This is not a game anymore, this is a real battle, so even if i treat you as a chess peace, it wouldn't matter. If this was still a game, then you'll be a well played knight to me, but since this is not a game anymore you're a good soldier to me," said Lelouch.  
"Then whose the queen if this was still a game?" asked Kallen.  
"Do you really have to ask?" said C.C. still holding on to the cheese-kun.  
"Why are you choosing her instead of me?" asked Kallen.  
"We made a contract, and I intend to keep it," said Lelouch.  
"And what if there was no contract?" asked Kallen. C.C. seemed to be interested in that question too.  
"Then she will be my witch as I am a warlock to her..." said Lelouch while smiling towards C.C.  
C.C. looked away so that no one would notice her blush, while Kallen got mad and stomped Lelouch's foot and walked towards the door.  
"Damn it! I wonder on what that was for?" said Lelouch.  
C.C., instead of answering the question, asked a question, "Lelouch did you mean on what you said?" asked C.C.  
"Of course, for I hate those who lie, especially to themselves."  
**1234567890**  
"When will our entire units be ready?" asked Infinity.  
"About a week sir!" replied a man wearing a large black cloak and a pointy black hat.  
"WHAT?" yelled Infinity with anger.  
"Sir! the cloning process takes up a lot of energy and when we use it all up it takes about 2 days to recharge!" said the man with fear.  
"Then I guess it can wait..." said Infinity, "GO NOW!"  
"Yes sir!" yelled the man as he ran away.  
Infinity then sat down in his chair, "Because either way, you'll all die in the end, for I will cause the Apocalypse, Armageddon, THE END OF THE WORLD!"  
**1234567890**  
**That's all for now... and Tomorrow will be the RETURN OF THE FALLEN WARRIOR... found any mistakes? Then tell me please so that i can fix it... Hate comments are welcomed too... FROM CEROCERO's brother**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yup... a long...long... LONG... LLLOOONNNGGG wait... i was busy till now... and i got bored so i thought that i should write this... And remember i'm much more busy than my little brother... **  
**123457890**  
Zero made a call to the rest of the Black Knights telling them that the the rest of the people were in a conference with the mysterious people who saved their lives. Suzaku, being a good lair now, was able to explain most of the situation to the Black Knights excluding the information about Lelouch, C.C., Jerimiah, and Anya. He also told them to relax until he and the other Black Knights members that he brought returns. And if there was any urgent situation they were to contact Zero immediately.  
In the Black Knights Headquarters inside a dark room:  
"What the hell?" yelled Tamaki as he heard the news from Nagisa who just talked to Zero over the phone. "Why is Zero talking to that demon!" continued Tamaki  
"Tamaki, don't jump to conclusions!" yelled Ohgi..  
"But the only one who can pilot a shinkiro is Lelouch!" yelled Tamki again  
"You do have a point there Tamaki," said Nagisa.  
"Yea but if it was Lelouch then Zero should have used the new codes that we made up just incase one of us were in trouble," said Ohgi.  
"Another good point," said Nagisa.  
"Well we all know Lelouch! he could've figured out that we made a new code to say when we were in trouble and used it against us!" yelled Tamaki.  
"Then go after them Tamaki," replied Ohgi seeming a bit pissed.  
"Huh?" replied both Nagisa and Tamaki.  
"I said go after them if you still consist that Zero is in trouble and Lelouch is still alive... but that is impossible," said Ohgi.  
"... Can I atleast bring some of the Black Knights?" asked Tamaki.  
"No," replied Ohgi, "We need every men that we got just in case Infinity attack again."  
"Then won't you be needing me also?" asked Tamaki.  
"Well..." said Ohgi not knowing on how to put into a saying that Tamaki is really not that helpful.  
"You aren't the best pilot here Tamaki," said Nagisa, "Even the new recruits were able to beat you in Knightmare handling."  
"Who's side are you on?" yelled Tamaki  
"Todoh's," replied Nagisa  
"Then you should be siding with me for now since Todoh could be in trouble for all we know," yelled Tamaki  
"Think about it, why would Zero tell us to relax in the time after what we went through without Todoh interrupting or another channel for Todoh to contact us?" said Nagisa.  
"She's right, Todoh is with Kallen and Gino including Zero, there is no way that they would be captured, and if they were captured Todoh always had a secret communicator with him no matter what, even if he was captured, it's located under his toung."  
"B-But!" yelled Tamaki not knowing what to say.  
"What? Cat got your toung now idiot?" said Rakshata as she came into the room  
"What NO!"yelled Tamaki, "And how long have you been there?"  
"Quite a while... so whats the plan?" asked Rakshata as she faced Ohgi.  
"We just wait for more orders... and Zero told us to relax and regain our strength... and if there are any strange activity amongst our men or there is an attack from those- Infinity armies, we are to contact him..." said Ohgi.  
"Yea that is what the Commander said," replied Nagisa  
"Well then what do we do about the princess?" asked Rakshata.  
"I guess we will just infrom her of the situation," said Ohgi.  
"Alright who's going to inform her then?" asked Tamaki. Then everyone in the room stared at him, "What?" yelled Tamaki as he took a step back, "Why me?"  
"Because we are all busy," replied Ohgi.  
"B-But... Then why don't I just tell one of her agents?" asked Tamaki  
"Because the princess does not trust her agents that much, and you survived the battle did you not?" asked Nagisa  
"Y-yea but I'm busy too you know!" yelled Tamaki  
"Oh?" said Rakshata, "With what?"  
Then the room was filled with silence.  
"Well?" said Rakshata, Nagisa, and Ohgi in unision  
"Get Villeta to do it!" yelled tamaki  
"She is right now in the underground shelter and trying to calm everyone down," said Ohgi  
"But I'm going to do that too!" yelled Tamaki  
"But you just make things worse," replied Rakshata.  
"Please Tamaki just tell the princess," said Nagisa  
"Grrr... you guys owe me!" yelled Tamaki.  
"Thank you..." said Ohgi, "Wait... don't you owe use about 500,000,000 yen?"  
"W-wait what?" yelled Tamaki  
"Oh yea... he borrowed 25,000 yen from me," said Nagisa, "Then borrowed 100,000,000 yen from Ohgi, 150,000,000 from Rakshata then the rest from Zero... you should really learn to pay people back."  
"I said I'll do it!"yelled Tamaki,  
"Then how will you pay us back?" asked Rakshata.  
"I-I'll think of something!" yelled Tamaki  
"You know borrowing from people makes it worse you know, you're just lucky that we aren't charging extra," said Rakshata.  
"Ugh! I'll think of something! ALRIGHT?" yelled Tamaki as he ran out of the room.  
"Guess we should go down to the shelters and explain the situation to them and try to calm them down..." said Ohgi as he also went out of the room with Nagisa following Ohgi.  
Rakshata stayed behind and took out a cell phone and said, "Get ready to repair the Ikaruga... Yes from 2 years ago... What? then get started on it right now!"  
**1234567890**  
Nunually was sitting on her wheel chair inside a room with 2 agents against the door. Then out of no where Tamaki came bursting into the room. Before he got to say anything the agents slammed Tamaki to the ground and started to strangle him. "W-wait! I'm h-here to tell-to tell on wha-ts happening!"  
"Guards!" yelled the princess, "Release Tamaki."  
"Yes My lord!" yelled the agents as they released Tamaki.  
"Now what is your report? And I was expecting Zero to tell me," said Nunually.  
"Well his in a conference with those people that saved us," said Tamaki.  
"Wait, who saved you guys?" asked Nunually.  
"Alright let me start from the beginning, after we took care of the army that Infinity sent us, he sent this big, purple monster with tentacles and started killing every Knightmare that we sent him, including the Guren and the Lancelot Albion... Then these 4 Knightmare blasted that monster too bits!" yelled Tamaki.  
"Oh? Then what were those 4 Knightmares?" asked Nunually.  
"One was the Moldred, the other was a southernland with the Seigfried spike lances, the Shinkiro with energy wings, and a Pink Lancelot Albion..." said Tamaki  
"Okay that statement I can believe, are you sure that you haven't been drinking before you came to talk to me?" asked Nunually.  
"No princess, it's the truth!" yelled Tamaki.  
"Then if I ask Zero when he returns I'll likely hear the same story as yours Tamaki?" asked Nunually  
"Yes!" yelled Tamaki  
"Very well then, thank you for your report then, oh and did Zero say anything else?" said Nunually.  
"Yes he did, he told us to relax and gather our strength, and to contact him asap if there is a attack from Infinity's army," said Tamaki  
"Alright then, anything else?" asked Nunually  
"No ma'm," said Tamaki  
"Alright then, it was a pleasure talking to you Tamaki you may go now..." said Nunually  
"Yea whatever," said Tamaki as he ran outside.  
**1234567890**  
Kallen took a shower and she wore a Black Knights uniform that Lelouch just gave to everyone to wear. Her hair was up like always, she then jumped to her bed looked up to the ceiling with a couple of white light bulbs... Then she started to talk to herself, "Can't believe it, after 2 years Lelouch is back, and he said that he thinks of me as a good soldier... Can't believe this I cried for him the day that he died and he isn't thankful for that? I should kill him... He said that he was immortal so that wouldn't matter... But he did say that he was weaker than any other immortal, I wonder what he meant by that." Then her stomach started to grumble. "Ugh, need food."  
Then she turned to her right to see that there was a phone on a drawer with a white card with some words undereneath the phone. She then reached for the card and it said, "Call the number on the back if you need anything... From Witch."  
She then quickly memorised the number, then ripped the paper. Then her stomach grumbled again, "Too hungry to complain right now..." said Kallen as she reached for the phone and dialed the number.  
Then Jerimiah's voice came out of the phone saying, "Yes?"  
"Jerimiah is there supposed to be dinner anytime soon? It's already 9 and I haven't eaten anything," said Kallen.  
"No Ms. Kozuki, we only serve dinner if people ask to, what would you like?" replied Jerimiah.  
"Can I have some spaghetti?"  
"Right away... anything else?"  
"Yea and bring me a glass of water with it."  
"Alright then, please wait 5 minutes," replied Jerimiah as he hung up.  
"5 minutes? Doesn't it usually take longer than that to make the food?" said Kallen to herself as she sat down on her bed again just looking up on her ceiling for 5 minutes, then there was a knock on her door, when she opened the door she saw Lelouch, wearing the under garments of the Zero uniform, holding a tray of spaghetti, she then tried to slam her door but Lelouch used his right feet to hold the door still.  
"You really are pissed aren't you?" asked Lelouch.  
"Oh? You just noticed?" asked Kallen.  
"Listen, I really don't have time for this and I let Jerimiah retire for the night, you either take to food or I just leave with the food to my room to take care of some business," said Lelouch.  
"To do what? Go flirt with your witch?" asked Kallen.  
"Although I want to do that, I can't... that can come later, but I really need to finish my business first..., so do you want the food or not?" asked Lelouch.  
Then Kallen just snatched the food, kicked Lelouch in the stomach forcing him to back up then slammed the door. He then went back up and he heard the voice of C.C. saying this, "Well that went better than expected."  
"You know you should've been the one to give the food to her," said Lelouch.  
"What fun would that have been?" asked C.C.  
"Then you and Kallen could straighten this situation about me out!"  
"Yea I could have, but I really love seeing her reaction..."  
"Whatever, I don't have time for this," said Lelouch as he walked away.  
Then C.C. ran towards him and said, "What kind of work to you have anyways?"  
"I have to contact T.T. and tell him about the plan that I made," said Lelouch.  
"Alright, wait where's Gino, Anya, Suzaku, Todoh, and Jerimiah?"  
"They're all on there room, taking a long rest," said Lelouch.  
"Shouldn't you be resting as well?"  
"You know that I can't take the time to rest with what's going to happen soon... I need to prepare for that," said Lelouch as they reached towards a room.  
"Resting is also preparing you know, for all we know Infinity could be resting and gathering his strength while you are just tiring yourself with work, work, work."  
"I would like to see you try to organize a meeting with the princess, finding ways to get the Black Knights under my control again, find a way to get plenty of resources, and I would-"  
"Yea yea I get it," said C.C. cutting off Lelouch. Lelouch answered with a grunt. Then she continued, "Still you are weaker than any other immortals... even though you received more stamina and became more athletic thanks to T.T., you are going to need some rest."  
"I'll get some rest when this is all over," said Lelouch.  
"If you don't get any rest now, you'll regret it later."  
"Then so be it, if I over work and get tired it'll take a couple of minutes for me to be on my feet again..."  
"That's when you have your contractors code remember?" said C.C...  
Lelouch sighed, "Fine, I'll take a rest after I contact T.T. on the up coming plans." said Lelouch.  
"Finally you agree with me...," said C.C. as she jumped on the to bed.  
"Like I have any choice, if I don't take a rest you'll just keep making a fuss about it, and I really need some peace and quiet to make more plans for the future." said Lelouch as he sat on a chair and started to type on a laptop resting on a table.  
"Then why don't you just kick me out of the room?" asked C.C.  
"Because, for one that'll be mean, and second you'll just find a way back in."  
"That is quiet true..."  
Then there was silence, then there was a _**Bing! **_sound that came out of Lelouch's laptop. "Done," said Lelouch.  
"Finally," replied C.C., "You should learn to type faster and get things done quicker."  
"Looks who's talking witch."  
"What is that suppose to mean?" asked C.C. getting off the bed.  
"You sit in MY bed, procrastinate, and eat pizza all day unless it's something real important."  
"Hey! I would like to see you eat that much pizza all day!"  
"Why would I? That'll just make me look like a pig," replied Lelouch with a smirk  
"Are you calling me a pig?" yelled C.C.  
"You know you should really learn not to shout, and no I'm not calling you a pig," replied Lelouch, and C.C. calmed down. Then he said, "I'm just saying that you eat too much."  
"One day Lelouch," replied C.C., "One day I'll make you surfer!"  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you C.C.," replied Lelouch, still sitting down in his chair.  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"If you make me 'surfer', I can just stop buying you pizza."  
"You wouldn't dare."  
"I would, and I was planning to buy you dozens of pizza but since you are acting like this, I might reconsider it."  
"You're lying."  
"Why would I lie about that?"  
"Because I'll find ways to get pizza using your money Lelouch!"  
"What in the right mind would I keep my money after this?" said Lelouch  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that I don't need food now or later on..." said Lelouch  
"But what about housing?"  
"Not going to be needing it for if I stay at a place for too long, including you, the people will get suspicious and conduct experiments on us!"  
"So what are our choices?"  
"Either roam around the earth, or use the method that Clovis used on you, the container which everyone thought that it was a poison gas."  
"Hmm... both are troubling... either roam around and get captured eventually, or just get trapped and see all black for the rest of immortality..."  
"There's still time to think about it... For now rest," said Lelouch  
"Alright..." replied C.C... "One more question..."  
"What is it?"  
"Why were you being mean to Kallen?"  
"I needed to see if she would still be loyal to me if I was mean to her... And seeing her reaction, she'll probably follow orders from me but not trust me..."  
"Alright..." said C.C.  
**1234567890**  
Infinity was standing on the temple of the sword of Akasha. "Soon this world will meet it's end... and I'll finally gain my right to return to MY WORLD!"  
**1234567890**  
**I know, I know... a long wait... like I said I was busy... And thanks for the Reviews!**  
**And Me, My brother, and GeasLord won't be able to finish this year like we planned... too much work... Sorry for the people who were looking for this to finish this year but it will most likely (99%) finish during Spring time if we can get our heads in the game (or fanfic) again... C YOU GUYS TIL THE NEXT CHAPTER (S)!**


End file.
